


Family =/= Blood

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: #QuarantinedPride2k20 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Homelessness, Homophobia, Queer Character, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, conversion therapy, enjoy, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: “Cas?” Dean whispers. “What the hell happened?”“I left,” he confesses quietly. “But it’s fine, I wasn’t going to be living there anyway.”“What do you mean?” Sam asks gently.“If I didn’t leave they were gonna send me to conversion therapy,” Cas whispers. “I’m gay.”orIn which some people you are better off without, but the good ones will find you when you most need them.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, team free will - Relationship
Series: #QuarantinedPride2k20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Family =/= Blood

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE!! I'm going to be following a pride calendar and writing a oneshot related to each supposed day for the month of June. So stay tuned and I'll mark this series as complete on July 1st!! Celebrate pride as best you can, but _be safe_!
> 
> Enjoy <3

June first. Pride month. Cas can do this. He can. He thinks.

“What was it you wanted to talk to us about, Castiel?” his mother asks, sitting down across from him on the couch. He bows his head.

He can’t do this.

Too late. No backing out now.

“I have something important to tell you,” he begins. “And I have chosen to believe, to take it in good faith, that you will hear what I have to say and that you will support me as who I am.”

His father furrows his brow. “If you tells us you’re going to own a flower shop—”

“No,” Cas says quickly, cutting him off. “Please, just let me finish.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m gay,” he blurts out. “I like men and exclusively men. And this is not… a lifestyle choice or something that can be changed. It’s who I am. It’s not a phase and I’ve known this since I was seven years old and I’m only telling you now because pretending to be heterosexual is exhausting.”

His parents stare at him for about thirty seconds before the silence is broken. His mother is the first to speak.

“Very well,” she says. “I need to speak with your father for a moment.” She stands and walks out of the room. Castiel’s father follows her.

They have never been very good at privacy; Cas can hear everything they say from in the hallway. It makes his heart sink into the floor.

“He’s confused,” his father hisses. “He needs guidance.”

“We can send him to the camp,” his mother replies. “Where Bradbury sent his daughter?”

“Naomi…” his father murmurs. “Do we really want to send him away from us for so long? Couldn’t we do better on our own?”

“He is too far fallen, Zachariah,” she snaps. “He didn’t come to us with this until it was too late. He is going against God’s Will. We have only two options that I can see.”

Cas’s father nods. “Why don’t we present them to him?”

“I refuse to go to conversion therapy,” Cas says, raising his voice. “Nothing you say will get me there. It’s cruel, it’s horrible -- it’s _child abuse_ , mother, and if you cannot see that I’ll be better off living on the streets than I am in this house. I’ll pack my things now.” He pushes past them up the stairs and locks himself in his bedroom, putting whatever he can fit into a suitcase – six changes of clothes, two extra pairs of shoes, his four favorite books (very deliberately leaving the Bible on the bed where his parents will see it) and his toiletries.

He is out the door within fifteen minutes.

He doesn’t break down until he is at the bus station.

~~

Sam and Dean find him when he doesn’t make it to school the next couple of days. They call him and he gives them his location. They arrive twelve minutes after the last bell rings on Tuesday.

He’s curled up in a ball against the exterior wall of a Taco Bell, his suitcase right next to him. He’s long since tossed his house key into the gutter. Sam and Dean stare at him in horror when they see him.

“Cas?” Dean whispers. “What the hell happened?”

“I left,” he confesses quietly. “But it’s fine, I wasn’t going to be living there anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks gently.

“If I didn’t leave they were gonna send me to conversion therapy,” Cas whispers. “I’m gay.”

Sam and Dean are the second and third people he’s ever come out to, but when he tells them their faces light up, unlike his parents. “Us, too,” Sam says immediately. “We’re… well, queer. Not quite sure what either of us is, to be honest, but we’re not straight.”

Cas looks up at them. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Dean replies. “So your parents are homophobic assholes? Big surprise. Never liked those Bible-pushing—”

“Dean,” Sam warns. He reaches out a hand for Cas to take. “Come home with us,” he offers.

“I couldn’t,” Cas says immediately, hauling himself to his feet.

“Why not?” Dean asks. Cas shrugs.

“I don’t want to burden you—”

“It’s no burden,” the boys both say at once. They look at each other softly, then back at Cas.

“We’re your family now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for more, because tomorrow you'll have a special Charlie-themed ficlet!! <3
> 
> Love,  
> -Fake Dean


End file.
